This Years Big Question!
by TheLemonsWillSeeYou
Summary: There were always some weird rumor or question going around the girls dorm anyway, what made it so special this time? Lemon Story through and through!


They had both snuck down to the common room in the dark of night. Everyone was too tired from the day's events to ever think of staying up this late, but Harry certainly didn't mind the time he was too nervous about this whole ordeal to begin with.

Earlier in the year Hermione had pulled Harry to the side and looked absolutely embarrassed to be asking whatever it was she was going to be asking him, when Harry finally put a hand on poor Hermione's shoulder and asked what was wrong, she forced herself to speak.

"Well Harry, you know we are both fifteen years old now" Harry nodded "And in the girls dorm there have been some odd questions going around lately"

He looked confused at Hermione, what could she be talking about? There were always some weird rumor or question going around the girls dorm anyway, what made it so special this time?

"So? What is it Hermione?"

Hermione was biting her lower lip and franticly looking from side to side, making sure that no one was within earshot

"Well… the big question this year Harry? How big is Harry Potter?"

Harry was a little confused at first, what did she mean by how big? He wasn't that tall yet sure, but what else could it… Harry suddenly blushed to the color of a tomato, and he then saw that Hermione she too blushed heavily. Now Harry was never one to brag, nor did he know if he was supposed to.

"So how many have guessed so far?"

Hermione started fiddling with her hair and looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Hermione…"

"Everyone…"

Harry was speechless, had the entire of Gryffindor's female dorm guessed on how "big" he was? But that is when something else went through Harry's mind, if everyone had already guessed…

"Hermione… did you guess?"

Hermione went even redder and started twirling her thumbs and looked in every direction but Harrys, after a few minutes of standing and looking around she finally nodded and then hid her face behind her hands, Hermione felt like she was ready to die from embarrassment. Harry grew a small grin.

"What did you guess?"

Hermione's head shot up from her hands as she looked at Harry with a confused look on her face, why would he want to know was all that went through her mind. Harry still had a small grin on his face, and when Hermione noticed she slapped his arm before huffing.

"Not funny Harry!" after a few moments of Harry's laughter Hermione lost a little of the red color, until it returned in full force when she muttered "nine inches"

Now it was Harry's turn to turn red, he looked scandalized at this best friend, he almost refused to believe that she would ever listen to such a question, much less guess on it! After a few minutes of the two friends standing around not talking, Harry got an idea. He looked up and down Hermione's body, she had filled out in all the right places since he first met her, and he couldn't deny himself that he wanted to see what was underneath the robes she wore, and now he believed he had a plan how to.

"Do you want to see… if you were right?"

Harry wished he had a camera at the moment, Hermione's reaction was almost worth more than the possible outcome of the question. Hermione kept looking at Harry and opening and closing her mouth trying to speak, but nothing ever came out. Harry had blushed once more, yet he still looked intently into Hermione's eyes. Suddenly Hermione gave the smallest nod she could while she was whispering.

"Yes…"

Now of course Hermione couldn't see it, but inside Harry's pants his member had already started to swell at the prospect of being seen by Hermione, Harry however still had to get what he wanted from this.

"Okay… on one condition"

Hermione finally seemed to look Harry properly in the eyes, she wasn't sure what Harry would ask, but she secretly didn't care she wouldn't let this chance pass her by. She nodded slightly to indicate to Harry that he could go on.

"I want to see you naked as well"

Hermione's blush returned in full force as she started playing violently with her hair in an attempt to hide her face from Harry. She was considering the idea, and she couldn't believe it! He wanted to see her naked?! She was mentally going over her body; she didn't feel there was anything special that warranted attention from him, most of the other Gryffindor girls from their year had bigger breasts or tighter bosoms.

"…okay"

It was barely a whisper but it was enough for Harry who nodded. The two spent the rest of the day figuring out where and when to do this; they both figured it had to be after a particularly tiring day, so that they could go down into the common room without chance of being caught. Now that night had come.

Both Harry and Hermione was standing in front of one another in the common room, they were standing by the dim light of the fireplace as they both tried to work up the courage to speak. Harry was close to chickening out but he told himself he had to do this for some reason, but it was hard to think when his mind constantly passed over to Hermione who was hopefully naked under her robes, his member had grown fully erect and as throbbing at the prospect, it was quite difficult for Harry to not reach under his robes and pleasure himself while staring.

Hermione was much in the same boat, as she had been shedding her clothes earlier she had placed her robe on her bad and had started undressing, she had barely removed her bra and let her firm c cup breasts out before her nipples reacted to the slightly cold temperatures in the dorms. When she removed her panties she felt them release the skin they had been sticking to due to her own moisture and anticipation for later, when she was completely naked she slowly put on her robe and let it fall down her sides, her breasts now free from her bra were perky enough to make sure that the robe slit down the sides of her breasts, framing her chest and perfectly showing off her breasts. Hermione closed her robe and started making her way towards the common room, as she opened the old door one of the other girls stirred and looked at her before muttering.

"…ermione where you going?"

Hermione stiffened and quickly came up with a lie.

"Just going down in the common room to sit by the fire, I can't seem to fall asleep"

"Mmm okay" the girl turned around in her bed and right before Hermione stepped out the door she heard the girl call again "Don't masturbate for too long"

A shock went through Hermione as she walked out the door, and an idea manifested in her head. She might be able to get more out of this then just seeing Harry naked. Hermione was first to arrive down in the common room, she looked up at the clock and Harry shouldn't be too far behind her. She walked up to the fireplace and stood there for a few minutes, when the warmth of the fire started going through her robe Hermione had an idea, she stopped holding her robe together and let it fall to the side again, she suddenly felt a large wave of heat hit her head on, the warmth felt especially good against her hard nipples and her already wet pussy. Slowly one of Hermione's hands made its way onto one of her breasts as she slowly fondled herself while thinking of what was to come, she could feel herself getting wetter by the second until she heard someone take a step out onto the stairs behind her, she quickly closed her robe again before turning around to see an equally distraught Harry walking down the stairs.

Harry decided to be the one to break the silence.

"I guess I should go first?"

Hermione shuffled a little before she nodded, feeling herself on brink of collapsing as her legs could barely hold her up any longer. Harry stood still for a few seconds trying to collect his courage, before he threw caution to the wind and simply dropped his robe. Hermione's eyes instantly went to the large erect cock protruding from Harry's crotch, it was almost slapping against his stomach! Harry was holding his hands behind his back, forcing himself to not try and hide his cock from view. When he finally got the courage to open his eyes, he looked straight into Hermione's eyes and saw her transfixion on his member, for some reason that made him lose all his nervousness and he chuckled slightly, making his cock bounce a few times against his stomach. Hermione suddenly looked up, both due to the bouncing of the very large interesting piece of equipment Harry had on him, and due to the sudden chuckle. In one of her famous small fits Hermione simply smiled wickedly at Harry before standing completely straight.

"My turn"

And with that Hermione's robes fell to the ground and revealed her perfectly curved body. The chuckling soon turned to death silence as a now very curious Harry was looking all over Hermione's body taking in everything he could about her, from her perfectly perky C cup breasts to her well rounded buttocks. When Harry finally laid eyes on the most private part of Hermione he couldn't help but stare, Hermione liked the stay shaven it appeared. Harry could feel his cock twitching the more he stared at her, but he just couldn't stop. Hermione was much in the same boat, her body reacted strongly to a now fully naked Harry staring at her own naked form, she was standing there feeling her private area turning more and more wet, while her legs were slowly losing their last strength. Hermione decided now was the time to make her move.

"Harry?" This snapped Harry out of his daze as he looked up at Hermione he saw something in her eyes he had never seen before "Have you masturbated before?"

Harry was caught off guard by the question, but didn't know how to answer looking down at his own erect cock he knew how much he wanted to right now, but he was afraid of how Hermione would react if he started wanking right now. Finally Harry nodded slowly.

"Ever masturbated with someone else?" An audible gulp could be heard from Harry as he shook his head "Do you want to try?"

Harry's head was spinning, he had a hard time coming to terms with this, was Hermione really asking to masturbate with him? At the thought he felt his cock twitch again and that made the decision for him as he nodded slowly at Hermione who in turn smiled a seductive smile and lifted up her robe and walked over to the sofa and sat down, Harry followed and did the same.

Harry wasn't sure what to do, at least not until Hermione started cupping her own breasts while looking at him, she was also playing with her nipples and moaning ever so softly, this was all the incentive Harry needed to grab his cock and slowly start stroking it. Hermione was delighted when she saw Harry starting to stroke himself, she kept her gaze firmly at his erect cock while she moaned from touching her breasts, when she felt she had tortured Harry long enough she parted her legs and revealed her drenched pussy, slowly she slipped a hand down between her legs and started stroking her lips ever so slowly. Harry quickened his pace in return, he was using every inch of willpower to not go as fast as he could and just cum all over Hermione, but he stopped himself he didn't want this to end quickly. Hermione had quickened her pace a little as well, stroking slightly faster now that Harry's breath had grown ragged as he stared intently at her pussy and occasionally looked up at either her breasts or made eye contact. Finally Hermione decided she had waited long enough, she slipped two fingers inside and started thrusting, she had held back long enough and she needed to cum right now! As she quickened her pace she looked up at Harry and in between moans she managed to get a word out.

"Closer…"

At first the order didn't register in Harry's sex fueled mind, but eventually he realized what she wanted and he scooted a little closer to Hermione, they were not only about half a meter apart. Harry kept on stroking his cock in tune with Hermione thrust her fingers inside herself. Suddenly he looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the lust clearly as she once more ordered

"Closer..."

Harry scooted as close as he could before he would be hindering Hermione from providing herself with the much needed pleasure. Both of them had been sitting close enough to touch each other but neither seemed to have the courage to make the first move, Hermione eventually reached over with her free hand and linked her fingers with Harry's providing them both with pleasurable body contact, as they both approached their climax Hermione started moaning Harry's name, and in turn Harry couldn't stop himself from letting Hermione's name slip out.

"Harry… Harry I'm so close!"  
"Me too Hermione!"

"**Together!"**

Was all Hermione managed to say before she let out a silent scream as her orgasm started pouring out of her, in response Harry let out a small grunt as his semen flew up and landed mostly on Hermione's stomach and little bad landed right above her nether lips and the slightest bit managed to fly high enough land directly in the center of Hermione's bust. Hermione didn't release the hand she was holding as she moved the last few centimeters closer to Harry so his now slightly deflated cock touched her entrance, the hand that had previously been used by her to give her that amazing climax was now moving the small amount of semen covering her breasts. Harry watched intently as Hermione scooped up a little semen with her finger and put it in her mouth, Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw it, and his cock decided it was more than ready for a second go when he saw that. As Hermione felt Harry harden against her lips she smiled slyly.

"Well now Harry… ready to go again?"

Harry didn't answer with words, instead he took his free hand and wrapped it around his cock as he started stroking, he then freed his other hand from Hermione and placed is on her left breast and started playing with it. _Well now this is going to be interesting, wait until Luna hears about this!_ Was all that ran through Hermione's mind as she let her own hand wonder back down to her already wet opening.


End file.
